Groove Adventure Fairy Tail
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: It all was to be written in the history books of what had happened that day, 7th July - year X677. [Fairy Tail x Rave Master]


**Groove Adventure Fairy Tail**

**Prologue**

**.**

_100 years ago, a war broke out between the Pure and Dark nation. Many soldiers died and many got injured. It seemed to be no end to this war, not since the Dark's had taken control with the help of Lost Magic. This particular magic had been used to out power the Pure and eliminated those who stood up against them._

_However, there was one man among the Pure who had this power to seal out the darkness. _

_For many who knew Kesshou, thought him to be a normal man, just like themselves. Despite sticking out with the unbelievable color of his hair – silver – he had many good treats to make others respect him. Trusting and believing in his comrades was two of them. _

_And together with a blue cat with white wings, he put an end to the war by destroying the last Lost Magic._

"_This is it, Happy, the last Lost Magic." a battered and wounded Kesshou breathed, eyes watching the black tower with hatred and disgust. "No more lives will be taken."_

"_Aye." the partner of Kesshou, the blue cat with wings as white as pure snow, took his position beside him. _

_Kesshou exhaled, closing his eyes. His hand gripped harder around the silver sword's leather covered shaft, giving it the last bit of his power. He knew he had used this power too many times in a short amount of time and it would most likely kill him. _

_But he would gladly give up his life to save his friends and family. Snapping his eyes open he took stand and sprinted forward towards the Lost Magic. _

"_Secret Seven Dragon's Art: Holy Lightning Flame!" he roared and a explosion of red fire and lightning surrounded him. A loud crack could be heard when his sword dug deep into the blackness. Happy covered his eyes when light surged out of the hole and another explosion came. _

_And just like it appeared, it disappeared. Everything was quiet. _

_Kesshou landed on the ground before the now trashed Lost Magic. Despite the numbness in his legs, he stood up using his sword to keep his staggering balance in place. _

_Happy had landed beside Kesshou, looking up at the man with watery eyes. "It's over, right?" he whispered, fat tears rolling down the blue cheeks._

"_Yeah." Kesshou breathed, finding it hard to stay awake any longer. "Let's go back, Happy." Finally, the Pure had won the war and set many people free to go home. _

"_Aye!" _

_But the duo had only gotten as far as 50 feet away from it, when Kesshou felt how everything around him and himself fell to the ground. With wide eyes he turned to look at the tower. They widened further as a big amount of air got sucked in the hole he created less than 3 minutes ago. _

"_Impossible!" he yelled, a terrified Happy holding onto his torn collar as he too watched the whole thing play out before their eyes. "Why is it still glowing?!"_

_And right after he had uttered those words, a explosion so big destroyed more than 1/10 of the world. Killing more people than the actual war had done. _

_And Kesshou had along with his feline partner for long vanished without leaving a single trace._

_It all was to be written in the history books of what had happened that day, 7th July year X677. _

_As for what had happened to the silver haired man and the blue cat were a mystery with no answers. _

_And just like that, 100 years passed by._

* * *

_**Hello people! New story uploaded. Now, before anyone goes "This is just like Rave Master" I will say first; Yes, it is a lot like RM, **_**but**_**, I have different ideas to this. The plot will mostly follow RM's but still has it own crazy FT spirit. And yes, romance is included along with the dense Natsu in all his glory. But now I will do the disclaimer,**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I ****do not****own Fairy Tail or Rave Master, nor their characters. And most of the plot is neither mine, however, Kesshou is mine. Everything else are purely created by Hiro Mashima and him only! **

_**Now, please review and I hope I will get good response of your thoughts about this. Favs and alerts are highly welcomed! (:**_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
